I'm a Monster
by ScarletAngelicaRose
Summary: Maka and co go on job to destroy an insane asylum but during the process they find a mysterious girl that was the only living one left, locked up in a white room. This girl speaks of Asura. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet POV:

I was strapped down to the bed. The only things I saw within the past 10 years of my life were white, complete darkness, or the man who would beat me and told me to stop screaming of the blood. Oh yes, the blood that would taint my mind and destroy my soul. And the man, he has three eyes. He stares into my soul and has helped me, but yet, he's absolutely terrifying. I haven't slept in 2 weeks, the nightmares, they're killing me inside...

There were sounds if slashing outside. I could here people walking towards my door. My tears already started spilling. They opened the door, there was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes and a boy with white hair and red eyes like me. My crying turned into sobs. I tried to break free from the bed but there were restraints keeping me down. The girl and boy came closer. I closed my eyes waiting to be struck but nothing happened. I opened one just to see them staring. The girl smiled and left telling the boy she'd be back in a second.

"Hey, stop crying okay. We won't do anything okay." I just looked at him with fear in my eyes. His eyes, the blood they were the same. Maka came back with 5 others. They undid the restraints keeping me down. I pinned myself against the wall.

"Don't worry." The girl that I first met said. I couldn't speak. "Could you come with us?" My eyes widened. I get to leave. I slowly put my feet on the floor but instantly fell.

"I guess she hasn't walked in awhile. It isn't surprising that she can't walk." A girl with black hair put her hand out.

"I'm Tsubaki, do you want some help?" I nodded slowly and took her hand.

"Can you walk now?" I nodded slowly. I can't, but I have to try. I went over to the wall and used it to keep me up. We slowly walked out of the building. It was sunny and hot. They led me to a few cars where two people were waiting. One had a screw in his head. Asura's voice rang in my head 'His name is stein and the other one is called spirit'

'I see...' I thought to myself. I walked up to stein and poked one of his scars.

"That's stein." The one with white hair like me said.

'I know.' I thought to myself. Stein opened the door and I looked at him confused.

"Get in." Stein said. I nodded and did as told. There were cuts, bruises and burns visible on my body but the one thing that they all saw that worried is that my soul was split in three, with 3 different races, 3 different abilities and 3 different personalities. There was an hour of driving until we came to a strange building. It was black and white and had very large candles attached to it. We began walking in. People looked at me weird since I was in a dirtied white dress, with no shoes and looked injured. I held on to Tsubaki's arm. I could feel their souls, they weren't like me, not at all. They were human. We entered a place called the death room.

"Hey! Waz up?! How's it going?!" The grim reaper yelled loudly. I jumped and hid behind Tsubaki. I saw a man with blond hair and violet eyes. I went over to him instantly.

'That's Izayoi, I would recommend not looking into his past because that would just add to your madness. But he's going to be compatible with you, no matter who you turn into.' Asura's voice told me. I smiled to myself then looked up at him.

"If possible, could you be my partner... please..." Everyone's jaws dropped for some reason.

Maka POV:

My jaw dropped but all Izayoi did was smile and patted her on the head. She was even shorted than us. She looks maybe 12.

"We won't know until we try- uh what's your name?"

"Scarlet..." She looked at the ground. They looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation only they knew. They both smiled. Scarlet changed into a scythe. It had a pure white blade and a black handle. A bright red crystal was imbedded into the handle, it looked like a Kishin soul. Vines covered in thorns went around the handle and shot up into the air. In that form, they were perfect for each other, they were completely compatible even though they only just met. She went into her human form. Izayoi did something, something I wasn't aware he could do. He turned into a weapon to and Scarlet caught him easily. He was a chain scythe. the blade was black and the handle was white with a silver chain. He went back into his human form. Scarlet smiled sweetly.

"Awesome! You're just like me!" Izayoi yelled out. He hugged her making her tense up and not move. She pushed him off and walked straight up to Lord Death.

"Your Asura father, correct?"


	2. Chapter 2

No POV:

Everyone froze but Lord Death simply got more interested into this girl. The girl whose soul is broken.

"Yes, and may I ask why you know that?"

'Shut up you idiot!' Asura voice shouted in her head. Scarlet looked down.

"No... I can't tell you... I'll get in trouble..." She looked up and smiled. "But I promise not to be good and not do anything to upset you Lord Death!" She smiled. Everyone was wondering who she was now.

" will be living with us." He said to Kid.

"Understood." Kid answered.

"Liz, Patty, can you help her with clothes?"

"Yep~!" Patty yelled out.

"Got it!" Liz said. Scarlet walked over to patty and Liz. She bowed to them.

"T-thank you , Miss.P-patricia."

"Wow, no need for that."

"Let's go~!" Patty grabbed Kid, Patty and Scarlet.

"Bye bye Izayoi!" Scarlet yelled before the left the death room.

They went to Kid's house to take a shower. She instantly ran into the bathroom. Scarlet turned on the water and took a long shower. The water that slid off her body was stained red with blood and brown with dirt. After awhile she put on a towel and went with Liz and Patty to Liz's room. Scarlet out on one of her shirts and a pair of shorts. They were loose but they stayed on. After awhile we made it to the mall.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden..." Scarlet said as they all entered a store.

"It's fine Scarlet." Liz said as they looked at dresses, skirts and shirts. Scarlet instantly went over to a pair of black and white striped pants. Then she saw a shirt with a red rose on it. The grabbed some flats with red roses on it and a rose clip for her hair. She showed it to Liz and Patty. Liz just laughed a bit while Patty went off somewhere. Liz pointed to the dressing room. Scarlet went in and got dressed. She came out and smiled at Liz and Patty.

Scarlet POV:

came over and pinched my cheeks.

"You're so cute."

"Arigato ..." I said hesitantly.

"Oo! Oo! I have an idea!" She ran and grabbed a red ribbon and tied up Scarlet's long thick hair into a high pony. Patty smiled.

"Oo Oo! Lets take her too school with us! Please Liz!"

"We have to take her." She dragged us out of the store after paying. We made it to Death Manor. Some people served us dinner and I smiled and thanked them. I began eating politely much to their surprise. After eating I picked up my plates and brought them to the kitchen. I came back out and went up to the 3 of them.

"Um, where uh am I sleeping tonight...?" I asked nervously. Gosh, I must sound like an idiot, they won't hurt me and I have to remember that.

'But they won't hesitate to kill you if you let your Kishin side take you over.'

'I know Asura...'

"Oh, you can sleep in Kid's room."

"If she's in there it won't be symmetrical!" Kid yelled out.

"But, um, it wasn't symmetrical since your hair..."

"Fine, but only this once..."

"Thank you so much." I bowed. I followed kid to his room. I took a spare blanket and pillow and curled up on the floor. He went on the large bed.

"Goodnight, Kid..."

"Night."

3:00 AM:

The blood, it's everywhere. I'm drowning in this crimson syrup. I could hear the voices of the people out to get me. I could hear the voice of the man who brought me to that hell where I was strapped down and tested on. He is and always will be, even more terrifying and more terrible than anything darkness, any madness on this planet. He, is MY darkness.

I woke up in a jolt. A cold sweat trickled down the side of my pale face. I was stiff, stiff as a board. I held on to my pillow and stood up.

'Go lay with my little brother if you're that scared.'

"Be quiet Asura..." I said aloud. I went over to the other side of Kid's bed and laid down. I went under his blankets and closed my eyes.

"Arigato, Asura, for always being there, to protect me, for eternity and someday, I will return the favor..."

5:30 AM:

No One's POV:

Kid woke up to see Scarlet sleeping soundly next to him.

"I-I thought she was sleeping on the floor!" He yelled out.

"Hush, it's early... Please be a little quieter if possible..."

"It's time to wake up."

"Okay, sorry, I only went back to sleep an hour or two ago..." She sat up and stretched. "Ohaiyo Kid..." She climbed out of bed to be in a large shirt.

"I'll go out..." She walked over to the door and opened it while grabbing the bag of her clothes. She walked out to a bathroom and took a quick shower. Scarlet stepped out and dried her hair. Her hair were long white wavy locks that reaches the backs of her knees. She put her clothes that she bought and pulled her hair up in a high pony to where it went to her upper thigh. She ran out to see everyone ready.

"Let's go~!" Patty yelled out.

Time Skip- Outside of the Classroom.

Scarlet's POV:

Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! They're all gonna sense I'm part Kishin and hate me! Wait! Why hasn't anyone tried to kill me! They could get a witch soul! But yet they can't since I'm part human too...

Patty pushes open the door to see everyone already seated. Stein looked to us.

"Kid, Patty, Liz you're late. Scarlet, introduce yourself." All the students gave me weird looks. I walked to the front of the class as Kid, and sat down. I looked to my feet.

"M-my name is Scarlet Angelica Rose, I'm a Miester and a Weapon, and my partner is Izayoi..."

"Any questions for Scarlet?" Many hands went up, I called on a male.

"Why are you part witch and part Kishin? Why hasn't anyone killed you?"

"Because. No one has tried to challenge me..." I ignored all the other hands and went over to Izayoi and say down next to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Everyone hates me... Everyone gonna try and kill me..."

Time Skip- After Class

Asura already taught me all of the stuff they said. Izayoi and I walked out and went over to the job board. I pointed at one. He took it down.

"Kill 30 Kishin. Should we get help?" Izayoi said.

"No. We'll be fine."

"Let's go now." Izayoi said. Maka and co saw them already leaving with a hard mission. They went to a certain part of town. It was dark. All thirty already surrounded them. But the thing they Weren't aware of is that Maka and co, was watching them. Engraving their every move into their memory


	3. Chapter 3

No One's POV:

"Izayoi-San, we can begin when you're ready..." Scarlet said quietly.

"Let's wait a second. I have to finish this cookie." Izayoi began eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Understood..." He finished the cookie.

"Let's start, they're 20 feet away and they kinda creep me out."

"I'm sorry, but it's time to die."

"Yep~! Bye Bye~!"

"You start Izayoi..."

"Got it!" He turned into a sword black katana. She just waited until they started jumping at her. In only 30 seconds, all of them were dead.

"Do you want to split them 15 15?"

"Yep!" They both began eating. At Scarlet's 5th soul and Izayoi's last, she looked over to where Maka and co were hiding.

"You can come out. I can sense your souls." They all flinched but came out.

"You knew we were there the whole time, didn't you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but yes," Scarlet said.

"How did you kill so many in such little time?"

"Well, before I was locked in that insane asylum, I was an assassin and a very skilled Miester and weapon. I was called 'Fallen Angel'. I stained my hand in red to much and so, darkness took me over and made me pay the price with madness, but I got free from that place once to see something I was dying to see."

"What?" Maka asked.

"You battle Asura-San."

" 'Asura-San'? Why do act like you have respect for him."

She plopped the last soul in her mouth and looked over to Izayoi.

"Let's go, okay? I don't think I should say anymore." She walked over to Izayoi.

"Yep~!" They walked away leaving the rest dumbfounded.

"Who the hell is that little girl?!" Soul yelled out.

"And what's up with that Izayoi kid not being freaked out!"

"I'm gonna fight them!" BlackStar ran after her, dragging Tsubaki with him. Everyone ran after them. They caught up to them. Izayoi already left but Scarlet was siting on the ground clutching her heart. She fell to her side.

"Run, my Kishin, my darkness, is going to take me over." She suddenly stopped moving. A cruel smile played on her lips and her eyes glowed red.

"I'll give you 30 seconds before I kill you all." All their eyes widened but they got in a fighting position. "Fools. I'll enjoy killing you, Maka Albarn, your daddy is a foolish human as well, he tried to challenge me many years ago." Her hand turned into a scythe, but instead of the blade being white it was black, bloodied thorns shot up in the air and flew at them.

"Stop this at once. Don't get lost in your own madness, Scarlet." A man with shoulder length wavy hair and one yellow and one blue eyes stared down at her from a building.

"I thought you were dead, Uncle." She said coldly.


End file.
